


One for Mischief

by starhawk2005



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Het, One-Shot, Smut, fem!dom, hate!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif knows Loki is somehow responsible for Thor’s banishment, and it’s time to make him pay. Dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thanks as always to the lovely canyr12 for indulging my need to write quality smut.  
> Disclaimer: Marvel owns Loki and Sif. *sighs* Just my luck.  
> Author’s Note: Hey, this could’ve happened behind the scenes, right?

Sif knew that she would find Loki in his chambers. She was certain that it was all his fault that Thor had been banished. One moment, Thor had reluctantly agreed to his father’s decree, and then two seconds after Loki whispers in his ear, Thor was convincing them to go to Jotenheim?

Oh yes, Loki was responsible, and he was going to fix this. Sif would see to that.

She burst into his chambers. “Out,” Sif said sharply to the servants. They froze in place, and looked nervously from her to Loki. Quirking an eyebrow, he motioned them all out with his chin, and Sif slammed the door behind them after the last one had scurried away.

Loki did not seem all that surprised to see her. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, my lady?” 

Sif ignored the sarcasm in his voice. She would not let him goad her. “You _will_ go to Odin and ask him to reverse Thor’s banishment,” Sif insisted, rage making her bold. 

“Will I?” he asked mockingly, taking a slow step towards her. “As I said, this is for the best. Were Thor king, Asgard would be at war…oh wait!” He chuckled mirthlessly. “Too late. We already _are_ at war, thanks to my brother.”

“Your jealousy of Thor betrays you,” Sif hissed, before she could stop herself.

Loki threw his head back and laughed at that, and took two steps closer to her. “And your lust for him betrays _you_ ,” he riposted, smirking. “Tell me,” he said, his voice dropping to a near-whisper, like they were co-conspirators. “Do you really think that if he rose to the throne of Asgard, that he would make you his warrior queen?”

“I do not lust for Thor,” Sif retorted, clenching her fists before she strangled him. She was not going to fall for his tricks.

Loki moved to stand right in front of her, chuckling. “Tell yourself that. We both know the truth.” He tilted his head then, looked her up and down in a way that made Sif first uncomfortable, and then even more angry. 

“You cannot have him now, but perhaps…” Loki’s voice trailed off, and when he continued speaking, it had taken on a softer, cajoling note that Sif did not like in the least. “The heat of battle is on you yet,” he observed, leaning in even closer to her. “Perhaps you would like me to help _cool_ your blood?”

Sif slapped him across the face before she even knew what she was doing. The horror set in half a second later. She had just struck Odin’s _son_.

But Loki only smiled and captured her upper arm in a grip like steel, and yanked her forward until they were pressed chest-to-chest. “Your version of foreplay, warrior woman?” His eyes narrowed, studying her face. His lips were only inches from hers now. “I do not normally play such games with my bedmates, but in this instance, I could make an exception-“

Sif tried to hit him again with her free arm, but Loki anticipated the move and blocked her with his forearm, then wrapped his hand tightly around that arm as well. Sif tried to back away, to pull free, but he backed with her.

“What makes you think I could possibly be interested in you?” Sif spat. “You treacherous, lying-“

He chuckled low, and released his grip on her. “You don’t need to be _interested_ in order to share my bed. You are in need, my dear. And I promise you that I can be most discreet.” He turned his back on her, going over to the bed on the far side of the room, then laid down on his back, draping himself across the pillows, watching her with an arch expression on his face. 

Sif clenched her fists tightly again, vowing silently to herself that she would leave. Instead, she remained and spat at him: “I would sooner-“

“Bed Fandral? Hogun? Volstagg? Please. Those oafs, for all their bragging, have not one-tenth the skill I have.” He radiated smugness.

Sif bared her teeth at him. “You overestimate your skills, my lord,” she spat at him, lacing the words ‘my lord’ with her own weight of sarcasm.

Loki laughed loud and long, looking her up and down appraisingly in a way that made her feel distinctly uncomfortable. “I promise you that I do not,” he countered, smug as ever. “Though you are welcome to test each of us in turn, and make your own comparison-“

“Be silent, Loki! I grow tired of your insults,” Sif growled, attempting to hide her discomfort.

Loki’s eyes positively danced with amusement. “Come and _silence_ me, then, woman,” he challenged her.

Maybe it was indeed the aftermath of battle, maybe it was something else entirely, but either way, Sif found herself crossing the room in long, angry strides, and practically threw herself on top of Loki.

She roughly fisted both hands in his hair and kissed him as hard as she could. Sif would give him what he wanted, but by Yggdrasil, he’d wear bruises for a few days if she had anything to do with it.

His mouth opened under hers, his tongue slipping along her lower lip. His hands slid around to the back of her head, and Sif started as he pulled the tie from her hair, setting it free to fall around her shoulders and drape around their faces.

Loki broke the kiss, eyeing her hair and tilting his head consideringly. But whatever he was about to say, Sif didn’t want to hear it, and roughly cut off his breath and his words with her own mouth again. Let him try to spill more lies, she would silence him well.

Unexpectedly, Loki rolled them both over, and Sif found herself pinned underneath him. “Get off me!” she hissed, trying to twist away.

He seized her wrists and held them down against the bed, laughed low against her neck. “Did you not want me to _take_ you? I am confused, my dear.” He kissed her throat, and Sif tried to ignore how her body responded to that.

He let her go and moved away from her, lounging back against the footboard of the bed, his gaze calculating. “Or, did you want to play the man; to lead our dance?” He shrugged. “Again, not my usual preference, but I am nothing if not flexible.”

Sif got up off the bed, glaring at him angrily. “I told you to be silent,” she rasped. 

He laughed at her again. “So you did. Several times. You need to try harder, apparently.”

Sif nearly punched him, but decided that would be a waste of energy. Instead, she started to strip off her armour. 

Loki’s grin widened, and he began to remove his own armour. “Good girl,” he leered at her, but Sif gritted her teeth and ignored his jibe, continuing to pile articles of clothing on the floor. He would get what was coming to him soon enough.

When every piece of armour they both had worn was scattered untidily about on the floor, Sif walked back to the bed, where Loki was still lounging insolently, watching her every move. She stroked her fingers softly along his cheek, but then twisted them tightly into his hair, making him crawl forward on the mattress until he was eye-level with her womanhood.

“I have a much better use for that lying tongue of yours,” she growled, her pulse racing in her ears. Part of her could not believe that she was doing this, but the rest of her was too angry to care. Maybe she couldn’t make Loki bring Thor back, but she could still exact a payment of sorts from him.

He chuckled and wrapped his hands around her rear, digging his fingers hard into her muscles. “There are indeed some who would agree with you on that.” The next moment, he had buried his head between her thighs, and Sif let herself groan out loud, though she did not release what was surely a punishing grip on his hair.

He really was fairly good at this, she grudgingly decided several moments later. His tongue moved in lazy circles that set her breath to shuddering in her chest, and when his hands pulled her legs farther apart so he could snake a hand between her thighs and push several fingers deep into her, Sif probably would have fallen, were it not for the handhold of his hair.

One of his hands came up to toy with her nipples, and his tongue started to press harder and harder against her, a rhythm matched reflexively by her hips. She dug her nails into his scalp as she climaxed, biting back any sound of surrender. She would deny him what pleasure she could, small as it might be.

Her knees tried to buckle, and her opponent chose that moment to seize her around the waist and pull her onto the bed, rolling them over again until she was sprawled out beneath him. Sif raised her knee sharply and jabbed it into his gut, but with a muffled curse Loki wrenched her leg aside. 

“Still you fight me,” he ridiculed her. “Such an obvious sham. Surely you realize that you can remove yourself from my bed at any time.”

Sif slapped him open-handed across the face once more, and he cursed again and grabbed her wrists, holding her down with all his weight. His body was hot and heavy on hers, and she could feel all too easily how aroused he was. 

But he released her just as suddenly, sat back and watched her with a superior grin on his face. “Trying to goad me, Sif, so that you will not own any of the blame for what we do here? It will not work. If you desire this to go any further, you will need to be the one to take me inside you.”

Sif let loose with her own string of curses, then sat up and shoved him down, climbing atop and mounting him before she could think better of it. The rush of sensation as she impaled herself hard on him made her head swim. Loki’s eyes rolled back in his head, so at least she was not the only one giving in to sensation.

She dug her nails deep into his shoulders, rode him as hard as she could, and it didn’t take long for either of them to climax, first Sif, and then her opponent.  

When it was over, she wrenched herself off him and gave him a rough shove for good measure, before she went over to their disarrayed armour and dressed herself rapidly. He lay still, and she did not need to look back at him to know that he was watching her with amusement.

“You’ll go and beg Odin to allow Thor to return,” she insisted, still not looking at him.

“Will I?” He scoffed again, but Sif had finished dressing, and she did not bother to reply; he did not merit such from her. Instead, she went to the door of his chambers and threw it open, hurrying to leave this confusing event behind her.

Perhaps she would go to Odin himself with her plea, if she had to. Loki could not be allowed to rule Asgard after Odin. It made her go cold right to her bones, just thinking about it. Something had to be done, and soon.


End file.
